HISTORIAS DE COMPAÑIAS: RECUERDOS
by FlyingImaginationTime
Summary: Serie de fanfictions basados en los personajes de la saga de Recuerdos: Serie de relatos sobre Connie y Col después de Chimera s Curse
1. Recuerdos

HISTORIAS DE LAS COMPA IAS : RECUERDOS

Connie descansaba algo nerviosamente sobre su cama. Con la cabeza dirigida hacia la ventana. Podia ver como las gotas de lluvia poco a poco ralentizaban su paso por el cielo.  
Habia pasado una semana desde que ella había derrotado a Kullervo.  
Y algo seguía sin sentirse bien.  
Aun nadie sabia que le había pasado exactamente a Connie aquella noche, y ellos debían saberlo, tarde o temprano la sociedad iba a enterarse de que técnicamente Kullervo seguía vivo, y el hecho de que Connie pudiera cambiar de forma.  
Pero ella alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, era un día demasiado bueno para arruinarlo pensando en ese tipo de cosas.  
Connie lentamente se sentó sobre su cama y empezó a cambiarse, se puso unos vaqueros que le quedaban bien , unas botas para la lluvia y un abrigo que la ayudaba a no sentir el frio que había llegado tan repentinamente.  
Al pasar por la puerta de Evelyn pudo escuchar que la pareja aun seguía dormida al igual que George, su primo recién nacido.  
Salio con cuidado de la casa. Hoy era el día de la primera cita de Connie con Col y realmente se sentía nerviosa, ya que no había hablado mucho con Col durante esa semana.  
Siendo sinceros, Connie le extra o mucho durante toda la semana.  
Camino con el paso ligero por todo Hescombe.  
El aire matinal traía un poco de brisa marina a la calles de la ciudad, Connie disfruto por un segundo el aroma salado del mar y recordó que hace 4 a os toda su aventura había comenzado.  
La lluvia aun seguía cayendo lentamente empapando el cabello negro de Connie.  
Ella siguió caminando hasta el Bosque de Mallins.  
Una caminata algo larga, es verdad, pero ahí había quedado con Argand para poder pasar un poco de tiempo con su compañera.

* * *

Col comía de un plato de cereales mientras su abuela lavaba unos trastos en el fregadero.  
- A donde iras hoy Col?- pregunto con dulzura la Sra. Clamworthy a su nieto.  
Col se ruborizo un poco al recordar los planes que el tenia ese mismo día.  
-Voy a ir a ver a Connie en el bosque de Mallins- dijo Col mientras observaba su cereal apenado de voltear a ver a su abuela. Porque no le había contado la verdad entera.  
La Sra. Clamworthy sonrío para sus adentros al saber de el peque o secreto de su nieto.  
-Solo procura llegar antes de la cena- le pidió su abuela a Col .  
rápidamente Col termino su desayuno y tomo sus botas para la lluvia junto con una sudadera y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque de Mallins.  
Cuando aun estaba a una milla lejos del bosque pudo sentir la familiar presencia de su compa ero.  
"Ya voy para allá Skylark" dijo Col a su compa ero por el vinculo que compartían mientras seguía caminando.  
"No tomes el camino largo Col, la universal a a llegado" dijo Skylark en un tono aventurero esperando con ambición lo que sucedería mas tarde entre su compañero y la universal.  
Al llegar Col pudo sentir y ver algunas de las otras criaturas míticas que existían en el bosque de Mallins y a lo lejos entre el follaje una vez que se haba adentrado a el bosque pudo ver los destellos plateados de Skylark.  
"Te tardaste mucho compañero"dijo Skylark con tono alegre.  
Col contemplo a el pegaso plateado que era Skylark y acaricio su crin con familiaridad.  
" Listo?" pregunto a Skylark.  
El pegaso sacudió su alas en afirmación y ambos empezaron a caminar hasta el árbol de Merlin.  
Y ahi se encontraba Connie, con el pelo mojado y a un lado de Argand, una dragona de color dorado puro que era la compa era de la universal.  
Col no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a connie ahí, sentada en el pasto esperándolo.  
-Crei que nunca ibas a llegar- dijo Connie fingiendo estar enojada , pero Col pudo observar como las comisuras de sus labios intentaban sonreír.  
-Pedon por haberme tardado - dijo Col aun sonriendo y ligeramente ruborizado.  
Connie se levanto y Argand por igual.  
- Cual es tu plan para hoy entonces?- pregunto connie mientras suavemente saludaba a Skylark acariciando su crin.  
-Creo que sera algo que te va a gustar mucho- dijo Col y le indico a Connie que se subiera a Skylark junto con el.  
Connie con un poco de tristeza se despidió de Argand y subió a lomos de Skylark.  
Col también subió sobre el pegaso y se ruborizo un poco al sentir los brazos de Connie rodeando lo para no caerse.  
-Sujetate bien- le dijo Col y Skylark alzo el vuelo sin peligro gracias a las densas nubes de lluvia que los escondían.  
Ahora era solo cuestión de esperar a llegar a el lugar.


	2. Hecho lo Correcto

Capitulo 2: Primera vez

Los minutos pasaban y el corazon de Col se agitaba incesablemente.  
El sueve roce que seantia de los brazos de Connie rodeandolo para evitar caerse era mas de lo que esperaba.  
Aunque Connie lo habia hecho millones de veces anteriormente, se sentia diferente ahora que Col reconocia plenamente sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga.  
Las nubes siguieron dejando las peque as gotas de lluvia tanto como en Col, como en Connie que ahora escondia su cabeza con el hombro de Col. Intentando protegerse de la fuerte brisa que mojaba cada vez y mas el rostro de ambos.  
Finalmente , despues de unos minutos llegaron al corazon de Dartmoor. Un parque nacional que estaba protegido por el gobierno.  
Connie bajo de Skylark lo mas rapido que pudo. El frio le helaba los pies y tenia roja la cara por haber pasado tanto tiempo abrazando a Col.  
Col tambien bajo de los lomos de Skylark y pudo observar por una fraccion de segundo a Connie ligeramente sonrojada. Aunque no sabia decir si por el frio o par la misma razon que un teneue color rojo se dibujaba en las mejillas de Col.  
"Volvere mas tarde compa ero" se alo Skylark amable a su compa ero y retomo el vuelo a las densas nubes de lluvia que persistian en quedarse.  
Connie pudo empezar a sentir las presencias miticas que habian en Dartmoor. La mayoria de ellos aun llorando la sangre que habia sido derramada en sus bosques hace tan pocos dias. Lloraban por sus compa eros y amigos perdidos.  
"Y la sangre seguira derramandose gacias a tus preciosos humanos" dijo Kullervo de nuevo en la emnte de Connie " y todo sera por tu culpa Universal". La presencia volvio a desvanecerse dejando a Connie helada por sus palabras.  
Parte de ella estaba de acuerdo con el cambia formas. Pero otra parte la convencia que lo que habia hecho habia sido lo correcto, haber derrotado a Kullarvo era lo que ella debia hacer.  
No unirse a el.  
Sus sentimientos se vieron contradecidos un poco al escuchar a un duende de la madera diciendole "Los humanos nos estan matando".  
Col vio la perturbada cara de Connie y la sonrisa se le esfumo y se acerco lentamente a su amiga.  
- Connie?- pregunto preocupado a Connie.  
Connie cerro los ojos y levanto su escudo, evitando que los cientos de criaturas establecieran vinculo con ella y se refugio en Col entre sollozos.  
- Hice bien?- pregunto Connie aun con lagrimas a Col.  
Col estaba mas que rojo cuando Connie abruptamente se acerco a abrazarlo y refugiarse en el. Entonces Connie le pregunto algo.  
-Claro que hiciste bien- dijo Col abrazando a Connie como un amigo- derrotar a Kullervo es lo mejor que pudiste hacer. Si el estuviera vivo aqui jamas descansarias. Siempre temiendo que viniera por ti.  
Connie volteo a ver a los ojos a Col y se aparto de el avergonzada por como habia reaccionado.  
-Gracias Col- dijo Connie limpiandose con la mangael resto de las lagrimas que corrian por su mejilla- Creo que debo decirte algo Col...- empezo a decir Connie cuando se decidio de revelar su mas reciente secreto a su mejor amigo.  
Col vio con la seriedad con la que Connie hablaba y escucho atentamente a su amiga. 


End file.
